


Holly Jolly

by ilyhyuckie



Series: NCT Oneshots [12]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Dialogue Heavy, Exposed, Exposing, M/M, Multi, OOC, Polyamory, Screaming, Snowed In, Winter, basically a whole crack fic, cursing, its loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyhyuckie/pseuds/ilyhyuckie
Summary: winwin: oh god i'm claustrophobic.chenle: what does that mean.lucas: it mean's he's afraid of santa clause.winwin: no it doesn't.donghyuck: hohohoyuta: stop it you're scaring him!orwhere nct is snowed in and chaos ensues.





	Holly Jolly

**Author's Note:**

> i've wanted to make an ot18 nct fic for a while but like im trash at writing. also i choose to use their real names or not depending on how i would call them in real life so like yeah. there's a lot of cursing and major ooc. lot of the ships in here are subtle so don't expect some full blown out thing about the ships tagged. lots of dialogue.

it wasn't the best idea for 18 boys to be locked in a house all by themselves with no manager, it was rare that the boys were even all together at the dorm unless it was nighttime, but because all the snow blocking the streets and people's doors, everyone's plans to go out were cancelled.

donghyuck groaned as he tossed the remote away from him, hitting doyoung straight in the nose. the brown haired boy shot donghyuck a dirty look.

"i think i might go crazy if i have to sit in here all day." taeil murmured, all 18 of them were huddled around the flat screen TV in the living room, they had been watching the forecast and the forecaster had told everyone to stay inside due to abundant amount of snow and freezing temperatures, almost every store was closed down and the streets were vacant.

Jisung stood up abruptly, voice laced with irritation, "if i have to sit here beside, ten, listening to him trying to get into johnny's pants for one more minute, i might fucking explode!" 

taeyong who was on the other side of ten and johnny, snuggled up against jaehyun chastised jisung, "lanugage, sir!" 

jisung rolled his eyes flopping down on the ground next to his own boyfriend, chenle, who was smiling.

"no one wonder we're never all here together all at one, because no one can keep it in their pants for atleast two seconds," mark said gesturing to yuta, winwin and taeil who were all over each other.

"you're not wrong." kun said watching jungwoo latch onto lucas. "all this testosterone is making us thirsty roaches."

"this feels like one big orgy, wait that's not a bad idea." jaehyun said aloud.

everyone turned to look at him with disgusted expressions, and jaehyun shrugged.

"keep us out of your foursome, jaehyun." jaemin was the first one to speak.

"you literally have two other boyfriends, you're one to talk." ten scoffed.

and winwin was pinching the bridge of his forehead in distress. "I hate you guys, this is why i'm always at the practice studio."

"you love us, stop you're lying." lucas said flinging himself on top of winwin. which created a domino effect, everyone suddenly dog piling on top of winwin.

"Oh my god, i'm claustrophobic!" winwin said gasping for hair beneath all the bodies.

"What does that mean?" chenle asked.

"it means he's scared of santa clause." lucas explained.

"no it doesn't, what the fuck." winwin hissed.

"hohohoho!" donghyuck yelled.

"stop it you're scaring him!" yuta said covering winwin's ears.

jungwoo sighed, how much of an idiot were his friends honestly.

everyone eventually climbed off winwin and got back to their original spots around the TV.

"while we're here, this would be a good opportunity to, confess our sins, or just say things that have been on our mind." taeyong the great leader suggested, turning this whole thing into a group bonding experiment.

"i have something," renjun said, looking at taeyong.

taeyong happily let renjun go first.

"we're all gonna die, so what's the point, why are we here, are we even real, everything could be in our minds, we know we're real because we question are existence but is any else really real or is our brain telling us that everything is real?" renjun narrowed his eyes at a small point on the wall, throwing him deeper into the hole of physics.

"renjun what the hell?" chenle looked at renjun confused out of his mind.

"woah, dude, you might've just like, did something." mark said leaning back with his eyes wide open.

taeil was lowkey done with them.

"johnny once got his dick stuck in a pringles can." ten shouted.

johnny turned to ten horrified, "you said you wouldn't tell anyone."

all jeno could think about was what flavor it could've been.

"lucas is actually a bottom and has a mommy kink!" johnny said throwing the heat off of himself.

everyone turned to lucas and jungwoo, lucas's mouth opening and closing like a fish, he abruptly stood up pointing at winwin, "winwin likes omorashi."

everyone's eyebrows flew up at that, and suddenly everyone was standing up and talking at once, winwin screamed in distress.

in the midst of this kun was sat down, quietly drinking his tea, while chaos ensued.

"donghyuck likes ddlb!" winwin said throwing his hands up.

the attention shifted to donghyuck, "fuck you bitch!" his yelling directed at winwin who sat down arms crossed.

"jaemin has sucked jeno off in the kitchen multiple times." donghyuck added, it got louder, everyone high key disgusted because they prepared their food there.

"you motherfucker, donghyuck, what the hell!" jaemin was stomped his foot ready to swing at him, donghyuck shrugged.

chenle was in shock, cradling his head at all the new information.

"for fuck's sake will you fucking kinky ass bastards, sit the fuck down!" doyoung yelled, abruptly stopping everyone's arguments.

taeyong looked scandalized, looking around in shock. it was silent for a while, everyone mad they got exposed.

the leader cleared his throat, voice cracking, "watch your- languages."

jungwoo rolled his eyes at that, snapping "i'm really tired of y'all, i hope you guys get run over."

"hoping is all well and good, but ultimately it gets you nowhere. be the change you see in the world, get in your car and run us the fuck down, instead of waiting for others to do it you lazy bitch." jaehyun seethed, upset at how everything was going to trash.

donghyuck and doyoung nodded in agreement.

jungwoo was ready to get up and fight jaehyun who was a meter away but lucas and mark pulled him back.

'i regret joining sm." ten said laying a hand over his eyes.

"boohoo, rat, quit." jaemin snapped, irritated at being exposed.

"we all just need to calm down guys, snapping at each other will get us no where." renjun said, looking back and forth between his members.

taeil agreed with him, "yeah, everyone's way too heated."

jisung didn't know what to do, ultimately done with is members, he wondered if he could make it to his parent's house from here without dying of frostbite, hell he would even take the frostbite, anything was better than this.

"you know what i think everyone's just hangry so, me and taeyong are gonna go make some nice soup for all of us." kun pulling taeyong out from between johnny and jaehyun.

jeno took remote, turning on the weather station again to check what was going on.

"expect for your powers to turn off in the next two hours or so seeing as all the snow has frozen a lot of the electricity plants, and your generators will also be frozen." the women on TV said with a grim face.

"and when i thought it couldn't get any worse." jeno said sighing.

"we should gather all the candles and lights around the dorm before the power outage." yuta said getting up, johnny, mark, and taeil following suit.

when they came back they dumped all the lights on the table, setting them up all around the living room, they had also brought back pillows and blankets.

after about an hour, taeyong and kun were done with the soup, and each other got their share returning to to the living room in much happier spirits.

"see now you all feel better.'

"yeah but i still hate y'all." donghyuck said leaning against mark's chest.

"well hate us then, damn." winwin said, taeil patting his head in comfort.

taeyong groaned, "language, how many times do i have to tell you not to fucking curse."

"you just said not to curse and you-" renjun began but lucas cut him off with a scream, the lights turning off suddenly.

"shut up, you banshee." doyoung said getting comfortable next to kun under their blanket.

johnny got up to turn on all the lights and light up the candles.

it was pretty cool to see to be honest it was like a fairy tale.

all the boy settled under their respective covers, it was around 10 at night seeing as most of them woke up around 3 and didn't do anything for 2 hours to only realize they were snowed in, basically wasting the whole day away, because of all the yelling that had been going on they were pretty tired and there was no point in staying awake any longer.

and despite always saying they hated each other the boys couldn't ask for a better home away from home.

**Author's Note:**

> REQUESTS? (trash ending but whatever)


End file.
